1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solution of data search, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for search engine suggestion.
2. Description of Related Art
Because users frequently search required information in massive information of the Internet, search engine has increasingly become an indispensable tool. Currently, there are a considerable amount of search engines, while different search engines have their own peculiarities; therefore, a user has to be familiar with characteristics of different search engines so as to select an appropriate search engine.
In the prior art, meta search engine are capable of integrating and ordering search results of a plurality of search engines. A general processing flow of a meta search engine includes: receiving a query input by a user; transmitting, by the meta search engine, the query to a plurality of preset search engines to perform search; integrating, by the meta search engine, search results returned from the plurality of search engines, and presenting an integrated result to the user. Although this scheme is applicable to different kinds of search engines, it cannot provide a more suitable search engine based on the characteristics of different search engines to the user for performing a search.
Therefore, the prior art still has room for improvement, and it is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for suggesting a more suitable search engine to a user.